You May Be Right
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: Twin-centric sidestory to "Wonderwall". Because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe may be crazy. But they just may be the lunatics that the CMO needs. Eventual RatchetXTwins
1. Gender Bender

**For those of you that have meandered on over here from "Wonderwall", hopefully this fic will eventually answer all your questions about the twins that "Wonderwall" raised, and hopefully in half the number of chapters. For those of you that haven't, I suggest you do if you want to see the prank that this chapter mostly centres around. You don't really need to have read any other fics to get this one, though I hope you end up liking my writing enough to do so anyway.**

**This will eventually be RatchetXTwins, but not for a few more chaps. I'm probably one of the few who liked this pairing BEFORE seeing ryagelle's lovely fics. But no matter.**

"**Transformers" © Hasbro and Takara. I am neither Hasbro nor Takara, just so we're clear. I'm also not Billy Joel, who owns the song this fic is titled after.**

oOo

_Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If I'm crazy, than it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way_

oOo

"_No! No, please, no!" He could feel the hands pawing at him, pinning him down, forcing panels open. It happened a lot more than he would have liked. And he lived in constant dread of when it would happen again, as it inevitably would._

"_Shut up and take it like a grown mech!"_

"_But I'm not a grown mec – "_

"_I said shut up!" One hand moved from painfully jerking at his wires to smack him across the face-plate. Had he not been held in place, he would have toppled across the room._

"_Sideswipe!" A third voice, coming from behind a locked door. Tiny fists pounding said door._

"_Don't worry, dear Sunstreaker," that sickeningly smooth voice told the door, "your turn will come soon enough."_

"_No…" Sideswipe muttered weakly. If there was one thing he hated worse than taking it, it was being locked in the dark closet having to listen to his brother taking it._

"_Sideswipe! Sideswipe!"_

oOo

"Sideswipe!"

"What?" Sideswipe onlined his optics groggily as he was forced out of sleep by his brother. "What… what happened?"

"It was a dream, stupid," Sunstreaker glared down at his brother, then felt his spark drop in its chamber at the pitiful expression on the red twins' face. "I had to wake you up. I could feel everything you felt, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Okay… and if you tell anyone I apologised, I'll paint little purple kittens all over your chassis."

Sunstreaker's optics blazed. "Y-you wouldn't dare! Are you aware that purple is directly opposite all yellow-ish hues on the colour wheel!?"

"Why do you think I chose purple?"

"If I had the energy levels for it, I'd smack you for that."

"Moi?" Sideswipe looked at his brother innocently, wishing momentarily that he had some eyelashes to bat. Sunstreaker huffed and opened his mouth to deliver a reply, but was interrupted by the pounding on the door:

"Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? Are you two okay? I was just on my way to my room and I thought I heard yelling and – "

Sideswipe sighed and opened the door, allowing the chatty little Datsun into the room. "We're fine, Blue. Just had another nightmare. They happen periodically."

"A nightmare?" Bluestreak sympathised, as he knew what that could be like. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry to hear that! Are you two okay? Do you need to talk about it? Sometimes it helps me to talk about mine, even if I don't always want to, but it really does help in the end, and you know that I'll be here to listen and I won't ever tell anybody what you said and – "

"Can it, kid," Sunstreaker cut him off. "We can deal. We don't need to talk."

Bluestreak gaped indignantly. "I-I'm not a kid!"

"What were you doing out of your room this late?" Sideswipe interrupted before the two could start an argument. Starting arguments was his job.

"Well, I was in the med bay. I couldn't sleep all alone in my room knowing that Hound was hurt, so I've been recharging in there waiting for Ratchet to at least get him stabilised. I was so worried. Mirage and Ratchet already yelled at me for it, though, so I don't need any scolding from you."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged glances, and the golden twin asked, "Mirage yelled at you? Prick…" They could deal with Ratchet yelling, as it was all he ever did anyway, but Mirage didn't have much right to berate poor Bluestreak.

"I don't mind. I think he was just really worried, and it put him in a bad mood and I was just an easy target. And I forgave Ratchet too, as he hasn't recharged in nearly a full orn! Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's still been a really long time. He just about collapsed when he finished with Hound – oh, Hound says hi, by the way – anyway, Ratchet's gonna get sick or something if he doesn't start recharging regularly, you know? I mean he's the medic, not me, but still, I worry about him sometimes…"

"Hold up," Sideswipe put up a hand to silence his favourite Datsun. "So, Hatchet hasn't slept in a really long time, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see wh– "

"And you're saying he just recently fell asleep, which means he should be in deep recharge for a long time. _Right_?"

"Well, yeah, but – "

"Sunstreaker," Sideswipe turned to face his brother, a dangerous expression crossing his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

A sly smirk slowly spread across Sunstreaker's face. "I wasn't, but now I am."

"Uh, guys?" Bluestreak's door-wings twitched. "Guys, you know I don't like when you two get that look on your faces. Nothing good ever comes of it, and there's no way I'm covering for you again, because I don't like Prowl being mad at me, especially after all he's done for me. What are you planning?"

"Bluestreak," Sideswipe paused before answering the gunner's inquiry, "do you remember a couple Earth-months back, when we had that conversation about how even with the most basic in medical training, it'd be possible to give a mech's chassis the curves of a femme's?"

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't you who I talked about it with, it was Sunstreaker, and even so, I don't see what that has to do with Ratche– oh." His door-wings drooped. "Oh. Sideswipe, you wouldn't."

Sideswipe grinned. "Wouldn't what?"

"No! I'm not falling for the whole 'wouldn't what' thing again. You just want me to say what you're thinking so you can place blame on me later!"

"Blue, I wouldn't dream of it!" Sideswipe made a show of feigning shock.

"And besides," Sunstreaker added, "we certainly aren't falling back into recharge anytime soon. Don't worry about it, Bluestreak."

"Want us to walk you to your room?"

"O-okay…"

oOo

"You know what you have to do, right?" Sunstreaker, waiting faithfully in the room for Sideswipe to return, asked his friend, rival, and fellow prima donna, Tracks.

The Firebird scoffed, as he was so apt to do. "You insult my intelligence, Sunstreaker. Of _course_ I know what to do. You only told me five hundred times."

"Go!" the door burst open and Sideswipe ran in, plopping down between his brother and Tracks, somehow removing the stolen chevron from his head in the process. "Gogogogo! Hurry, before he follows me!"

"Relax. It's washable paint. It comes right off with water."

Sunstreaker and Tracks, being the vainest Autobots in the Ark, were extremely meticulous in not only getting all the washable white paint off of Sideswipe, but also beginning to shine the not-so-washable, waterproof red coat. Which is precisely what they were doing a few breems later when the seething lilac-coloured "femme" threw open the door with a kind of force that can only stem from anger.

"Give me back my chevron and my _wrench_. Now," the "femme" spat. In Ratchet's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sideswipe slipped a hand into Tracks's, making sure Ratchet saw. "I've been in here all morning playing with my brother and Tracks."

"You're welcome to join us, babe," Tracks grinned lecherously. "I haven't had a femme in a long time."

Ratchet looked as if he were about to go sick, but managed not to, instead keeping up the infuriated glare. "My chevron and wrench, Sideswipe."

"You're no fun," Sideswipe de-subspaced the items and tossed them to the medic's feet.

"I'd murder you for this stunt, but I refuse to stoop to your level," Ratchet growled. "You _do_, however have to report to Prowl at the end of his shift. I hope you're happy. It took me ten breems to get him to stop laughing at me."

'_We made _Prowl_ laugh?'_ Sunstreaker asked over the mental link. _'No fucking way!'_

'_Mental high five, Sunny!'_

"Oh, nursebot?" Tracks asked sweetly. "Before you go, can you do me a favour and wax Sideswipe's codpiece with your tongue? None of us can reach, you see."

It was an outright lie. But it was worth it just to see the medic sputter indignantly before storming off. The three erupted into laughter, neither twin wanting to admit that they preferred Ratchet's mech appearance to his femme one.

After all, lilac clashed so horridly with golden-yellow.

-_To Be Continued_-

**Bluestreak is fun to write once you get the hang of him! And as for Tracks, I have a feeling he and Sunstreaker would either hate each other or get along famously. For the sake of this story, I'm going for the latter. And also, I don't care what anyone says, I refuse to believe Tracks is a Corvette. He's a Pontiac Firebird. Always has been, always will be. To me, at least. He even sports the infamous Firebird logo! I mean, jeez…**

**Reviews… would be nice…**


	2. All Tied Up

**This is probably going to end up being my least favourite chapter in any of the three stories in this timeline, if only cos even the rough outline gave me a hell and a half. Guh. I hope you all like it, though.**

**The tying up appeared in "Wonderwall", but only now am I revealing the prank. Originally, it was to be the music of "Avenue Q", but that would give this (and "Wonderwall") a modern setting, and I prefer to leave it to your preference whether this takes place in the 80s, the 90s, the 2000s of the third season, or the 2000s of today. Besides… The "Xanadu" soundtrack is well annoying…**

**"Transformers" © Hasbro and Takara. Song from which I yanked the title © Billy Joel. Anything else you recognise © Someone else who is not me. Probably Chuck Norris.**

oOo

The Lamborghini brothers weren't nicknamed "the disaster duo" for nothing. It was common knowledge that when Sideswipe was bored, it spelled trouble for some poor sap, and Sunstreaker often went along with whatever his twin did, if only for the sake of something to do. That's not to say that each of their pranks had to outdo the last one. Though the so-called "gender bender" incident had been stewing in their CPUs for months, they preferred to go the "simple-yet-effective" route.

Still, it was unfair in their minds that they were the only ones who should be punished. Tracks and Blaster had helped as well. And if Sideswipe had to hear _one _more complaint from Sunstreaker about the cords "scratching his paint", he was going to go insane.

"You know," he grumbled, "_I'm_ tied to the stalagmite too…. Hey, Jazz!"

The saboteur looked over to where the twins were tied up. "Uh, hey guys. What'd ya do? Y'know what? Tell me later. Have you two seen Bee?"

Sideswipe gestured with his head towards the opening of the base, then watched as Jazz frantically transformed and sped away. "What's got him so worked up?"

"Aft-head didn't even help us out," Sunstreaker glared in the direction Jazz had gone.

"Well, well," a third voice interrupted whatever either twin would have said next. "He tied you up? I wouldn't have pinned him as the type to be into to bondage."

"Fuck you, Tracks," the golden Lamborghini spat. "Why aren't you tied up? It was as much your fault as ours!"

"_My_ fault!?" the Firebird scoffed. "Please! _You_ were the ones who hid a walkie-talkie in the ceiling tiles of Med Bay. All I did was persuade Blaster to play the 'Xanadu' soundtrack over the walkie-talkie frequency. And even that was your idea. Besides… you know you _like_ being tied up like that."

"I do not!" Sunstreaker yelped indignantly. "Do you _see_ what these cords are doing to my finish?"

"Sure, blame it on the cords…"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Will you two shut _up_!?" Sideswipe shouted. The last thing he needed right now was to be stuck listening to one of their arguments over who was prettier. "And for the record, Tracks, you know perfectly well that we'd rather be the tie-ers than the tie-ees."

"Is that even a word?" Sunstreaker muttered.

"So next time, it'll be you two tying Ratchet up, then?" Tracks asked. He was enjoying this.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the gold twin growled. Tracks was his best friend (other than Sideswipe), but sometimes he hated the Firebird with a burning passion.

"It'd be an interesting match," the blue mech answered with a shrug. "I can't say for sure how I'd feel about it, but I bet you three would have fun. Not to mention Red Alert would absolutely _die_ in the monitor room! Just cos Inferno never lets Red tie him down…"

"It's not like that," Sideswipe interrupted before Tracks could go on. He didn't want to hear about himself with the medic, and he _especially_ didn't want to hear Tracks's speculations about what Red Alert and Inferno did in their spare time.

However, it wasn't in the Firebird's personality to back off. "Then why do you two always prank him like a couple of minibots with a crush on their Professor at the Academy?"

"You're insane," the red twin glared. "We've also pranked Ironhide, Prowl, multiple minibots, Red Alert, and Perceptor. We can't possibly want all of them too."

Tracks's smug grin grew, "I know that. But you don't prank them even a quarter as much as you prank Ratchet. And even if you did, you don't put any amount of effort or creativity into it, but you go out of your way to make sure all your pranks towards Ratchet are over-the-top. Face the facts – you've got it bad."

"Your ugly red face is gonna have it bad when I get lose," Sunstreaker threatened. "If you're not gonna untie us, then get the frag out of here, Tracks, cos you're royally pissing me off."

"Avoidance and denial will get you two nowhere," Tracks uttered cryptically before sauntering off.

"Asshole…" Sunstreaker muttered. Hearing the remark, the Firebird flashed the twins a crude human hand-gesture he'd learned in the city.

oOo

After somebody eventually untied them (It was Bumblebee – the only minibot who had ever shown them any civility – and in return, they had to tell Optimus Prime that he was back from wherever he'd ran off to), the disaster duo had a lot to think about.

Even as they sat in their room, Sunstreaker touching up where the cords had damaged (nobody else noticed any difference) and Sideswipe half-paying attention as Bluestreak tried to beat his high score on his Atari, the conversation with Tracks played over and over in their CPUs.

They'd long figured out that Ratchet was their favourite victim, if only cos his reactions were the funniest. (A tie with Ironhide, but Ironhide always gave them a painful pay-back.) But up until Tracks had pointed it out, they'd never once considered the amount of time and effort they spent on the medic. And then there was one other thing…

'_Would you _quit_ wondering what it'd be like to tie him up?'_ Sunstreaker demanded over the mental link. _'You're distracting me.'_

'_I wasn't wondering that! You were!'_

'_What? No I wasn't!'_

"Augh!" Bluestreak cried out, surprising them, as the little pixel-character on screen died. "This joystick is too small. I mean, they shoul…" the usual chatter became background noise as the mental conversation continued:

'_Still… it wouldn't be all bad to tie him up. It might be kinda fun.'_

A pause. The twins gaped at each other.

"You're a pervert," Sideswipe said out loud.

"Me? That was _your_ thought!" Sunstreaker accused. "I would never consider someone so ugly."

"Sunstreaker, you think everyone is ugly," Bluestreak butted in. "And you've interfaced with a lot of 'ugly' bots. What are you two talking about, anyway?"

"None of your business," Sunstreaker spat, at the same time Sideswipe answered, "Nothing; don't worry about it."

"I know it's none of my business, Sunstreaker, but when Sideswipe tells me not to worry about something you know it'll just make me worry more, because more often than not it ends badly, and besides, you guys know I hate being out of the loop. So can you please tell me what you're going on about?"

"Just some slag Tracks was spewing earlier," the golden mech dismissed it with a flip of the hand. "Go back to the video-game, Bluestreak."

"Oh, c'mon, that's not fair! What'd he say?"

"Since when is anything Tracks says worth repeating?" Sideswipe cocked his head slightly. Bluestreak's doorwings drooped.

"Well, it's just that I know you two aren't telling me the full story and I think it's unfair cos you two know everything about me and I – "

"Tracks thinks we have the hots for the Hatchet," Sunstreaker cut the Datsun off.

Sideswipe forced a laugh. "It's stupid, right?"

"No, not really," Bluestreak considered this for a split second. "I mean, I could see that, what with the way you two prank him all the time. And it's not too uncommon for patients to fall for their doctors. Prowl told me it's some sort of psychological phenomen… pheno… oh, some long word. But, yeah, I could see how you three would match up."

The twins stared at their younger friend before Sunstreaker exclaimed, "Has _everyone_ lost their logic processors!?"

"You shouldn't just dismiss it, you guys. I mean, if you really did like him, he'd be good for you, and Ratchet is real nice when he's not yelling or throwing something! Maybe you'll decide you don't like him, but you have to think about it first, cos avoiding it'll get you nowhere."

"Now you sound like Tracks," Sideswipe blurted out quickly, because if he hadn't, Sunstreaker would have said something along the lines of "Avoidance works so well for _you_," and Sideswipe didn't want the Datsun to get into one of his moods.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"_Bad _way," the twins replied in unison. Bluestreak's wings twitched and he turned back to the TV screen.

"Just think about it, you guys. It wouldn't be that bad," he said softly as he selected a game to play.

After a long silence, Sideswipe thought to himself, _'No… it really wouldn't… Well, fuck…'_

-_TBC_-

**Tracks is such an ass. I love him. I love writing him! XD And Bluestreak is, conversely, so sweet, don't ya think?**

…**Well?**


	3. Of Romance and Knight Rider

**I've used one instance that makes an appearance in this chapter in another story. You're going to have to deal with it, cos I wrote it and can do basically whatever the heck I want. If I wanted to kill off Ratchet and place a Mary Sue in his place, then I have every right to do that. Of course, you don't need to worry about me ever doing something to **_**that **_**level.**

**And look! Sideswipe pulled a prank that you can all try at home, kiddies!**

**And now the usual deal: "Transformers" is Hasbro's, the title is Billy Joel's.**

oOo

Sideswipe's recent realisation didn't do much to curve his destructive behaviour. If anything, it brought on more. And as he and his brother cleaned the common room with human toothbrushes – Sideswipe wanted to kill the human on wheels for suggesting such a thing to Prowl – Sunstreaker wanted to know why.

After all, this was the fifth punishment Sunstreaker had served that week for a crime he had absolutely nothing to do with. And to make matters worse, the stupid cocky Firebird had to choose that exact moment to watch the stupid human show "Knight Rider" on one of Teletraan's monitors.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Sideswipe was saying – when did anything ever seem like a _bad_ idea to his stupid brother!? – "Really, it was only a _small_ prank. This punishment is out-of-line, if you ask me."

"What'd you two do?" Tracks asked curiously, only halfway paying attention to the screen – he had no interest in David Hasselhoff; only the car.

"I didn't do anything," Sunstreaker spat through gritted dental plates. "Sideswipe is just a fragging idiot with mush in his microchips."

"It _was_ a good idea, though, you gotta admit," the red twin didn't seem to take any of his brother's words to heart. "Really easy, too – all I had to do was take a screenshot of his desktop, delete all the little icon thingies, and set the screenshot as the background picture. It took all of five breems!"

The golden twin gaped, then growled, "I hope you aren't planning on recharging tonight, _bro_, cos the moment you offline your optics I'm going to send you to the Pit where you belong."

"Aw, Sunny, I never knew you cared!" Sideswipe exclaimed loudly, prompting Tracks to shush them.

For awhile, things were silence, save for, of course, the noises coming from Tracks's show. Until Sideswipe let his thoughts wonder to what they, lately, always wondered to.

In the red twin's defence, he hadn't much way of knowing that his brother would be eavesdropping on his thoughts. (Presumably to stop him from thinking up another stupid prank.)

"Gah!" he yelped as Sunstreaker pounced on him, both twins flying across the room. He winced as he hit the floor and his brother pinned him down. "Ow! Ow ow _fuckity_ ow! What the slag, Sunstreaker!?"

"You," the yellow twin growled, giving his hard brother a hard shake with each word, "Are. Fucking. Insane!"

"What did I do?"

"No. Don't pull that shit, Sideswipe. I don't want to hear any of the slag you're about to spew! I can't believe you!"

"You can't believe _me_!?" Sideswipe shoved his brother off. "_I_ can't believe how _you're_ freaking out over this! It's none of your business!"

"I'm _not_ freaking out, and it is _so_ my business!" Sunstreaker shoved back.

"Are _so_ and is _not_!" It didn't take long for the pair to start grappling like a pair of territorial Dobermans, ignoring Tracks asking, and then screaming, for them to shut up. Sometime during the fight Bluestreak and Hound entered the room and helped Tracks tear the disaster duo apart.

"Whatever you two are fighting about, I suggest you just come off it," Hound said calmly before releasing his hold on Sideswipe's arm.

"Lemme go, Tracks; Hound let _him _go," Sunstreaker muttered. "I still think you're insane."

"_I_ still think you're over-reacting," Sideswipe pouted. "Look, you're acting like I _chose_ it. I didn't. I mean, it kinda sucks feeling like this, Sunny, cos you know I've never needed anybody but you before…" The golden twin visibly softened at this remark.

Bluestreak looked to Tracks questioningly. The Firebird shrugged, "I don't know what they're talking about. I just want to get back to my show."

" 'Knight Rider'?" Hound questioned. Tracks nodded and the jeep continued, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," The blue mech began walking back towards where he'd been sitting when Sideswipe, unable to resist, started up in a singsong voice:

"Tracks has a crush on KITT! Tracks has a crush on KITT!"

The blue Autobot twitched noticeably. "I do _not. _Raúl introduced it to me and I happen to think it's quality writing."

"If by 'quality' you mean 'unbelievably cheesy'…" Sideswipe grinned cheekily.

"KITT is still hotter than Hatchet," Sunstreaker added, earning himself a glare from his twin and two shocked expressions from their respective best friends.

"S-So you two _do_ like him after all!?" Bluestreak stammered, and before he could continue, the Firebird interrupted:

"Why _him_?"

"Who, Sideswipe?" the golden Autobot shrugged. "Believe me, prissybot, I ask myself that every breem."

"Hey!" the red mech intensified his glare. Ignoring Sideswipe, Tracks continued:

"You know full well who I'm talking about."

"Shove it up your exhaust pipe, Tracks. Nobody cares."

"Yeah," Sideswipe jumped into the conversation to defend himself and his brother, "even you've speculated how skilled his hands must be!"

"If we were both slagging wasted, maybe," the blue mech looked offended. "But a _relationship_?"

"Hold on," Sunstreaker looked disgusted, "who said anything about that?"

Tracks ignored the question, "I'm just trying to understand why. I mean, there are much more attractive mechs in the Ark. Me, for example, or even Mirage if you're desperate!"

"Hey," Hound protested weakly from across the room. The Firebird held up a hand towards the jeep, indicating that he wasn't done.

"Surely, you must agree!"

"Even if you were attractive enough for someone like me to consider," Sunstreaker said haughtily, intentionally jabbing his friend verbally, "you're hopelessly in love with Blaster, aren't you?"

The blue mech opened and closed his red mouth a few times, looking very much like a Sharkticon in his state of shocked amazement, before sourly announcing, "I most definitely am _not._ And even if I were, it wouldn't matter cos he likes Jazz."

"And Jazz is dating Prowl," Sideswipe concluded.

"Sideswipe," Tracks sighed, "they've both said on multiple occasions that they're _not_."

"Just like you say you're not gaga for Blaster," Sunstreaker said triumphantly.

"Or the car from 'Knight Rider'," Sideswipe grinned.

"…I give up," Tracks announced before turning to join Hound.

"You know," Bluestreak, having witnessed the whole thing, piped up, "I don't think Tracks thinks of Blaster that way."

"What?" the Lamborghinis turned to their young Datsun friend. "Of course he does! Who else would he – ?"

"I dunno," the gunner shrugged. "I was thinking, maybe, well… you know how he looks at Sunstreaker."

"_Me_?" The golden mech didn't know how to take that. "That's cra– No, never mind, I won't even dignify that with a reply."

"That's how crazy it is," Sideswipe nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, well," Bluestreak shifted uncomfortably. He hated drama. "I think it's just great about you guys and Ratchet."

"Not 'you guys'. Just Sideswipe."

"Shut it, Sunny. We share a spark, stupid – whatever my half likes yours does too."

Sunstreaker didn't have anything to say to that, so he glowered at the ground in pissed realisation.

"Anyway," Sideswipe continued, "I wouldn't dwell on it too much, Blue. It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing," Bluestreak protested. "You said yourself that you were freaked out cos you've never wanted to be with anybody but Sunny, and now Ratchet, who I think is a very good choice for you two, by the way. I think he'd be good for you, especially since your pa – mmph!" A black hand had covered the Datsun's mouth.

"Don't," Sideswipe warned, optics darkening. "Just don't. That's exactly why I say this is going to be nothing."

Bluestreak shook off the hand, "Don't be like that, Sideswipe. He already has it in his files, and he hasn't rejected you two yet." As soon as he said it, the gunner sensed it had been the wrong thing to say – especially when he witnessed the twins' bodies go rigid.

His brother being shocked into silence, Sunstreaker managed to sputter out, "What?"

"Um…" Bluestreak sighed nervously. "He's the CMO. He has files like that on everyone. If it might effect our performance, he and Optimus have to know. Sideswipe, are you oka– ?"

"He knows…?" Sideswipe looked like a confused sparkling. "But… how could he…he knows?"

Sunstreaker sighed. "I think we'd better get you to our quarters, Sides…"

"I'll help," Bluestreak offered.

"You've done enough damage!"

The Datsun's doorwings drooped a little, but he knew better than to take it seriously. Sunstreaker was a prick to everyone. Watching the twins leave and dully noting that they hadn't come close to finishing their punishment, he then went to join Hound and Tracks in watching "Knight Rider".

-_TBC_-

**You should all check out "Knight Rider" too. It's so delightfully cheesy! Plus I'm über excited for the new series this fall!**

**Le gasp! Poor Sideswipe! I really do like one thing about this whole 'Wonderwall' series, though, and that's how I'm trying to show how there are many different types of psychological reactions to trauma. Hopefully I'm doing a good job, even if I have barely any time to update.**

**I've said it before and I've said it again: Tracks is so fun to write!**

**Didja like it?**


	4. Let's Not Forget the Past

**I was supposed to write up the next chapter of "Through Glass", but this is what ended up coming outta my fingers instead. (At least they're in the same universe, eh?) I guess it makes sense, since Sideswipe is my favourite thing in the universe. Seriously – if I were a kiss player, I'd be Sideswipe's. That's saying a lot, too, since I find the whole Kiss Players line to be nightmare inducing. It was an interesting concept, really, in the way that most crack!fics are. And then it went horribly, horribly wrong. (If you haven't heard of it, do NOT look it up. Spare your virgin eyes the pain!)**

**This chapter takes place shortly after the battle that happened between chapters 4 and 5 of "Wonderwall". Anyone remember that story? Anyone?**

**The usual deal: I don't own the title or the characters.**

oOo

It never failed – every time the twins were trying to _avoid_ their ever-so-cheerful CMO (usually after a particularly gruesome threat, though that was not the case this time), there would be a big battle and at least one half of the pair, if not both of them, would get injured. More often than not, it was Sideswipe, as he was much more reckless, and Sunstreaker tried very hard to avoid damaging his precious paint.

Currently, they were stuck in a crevice (formed by Rumble's pile-drivers) that they'd dived into to dodge Ramjet's shots at them. Granted, Sunstreaker could have climbed out if he wanted, but Sideswipe was damaged from the knees down, and was currently clutching an open wound in his chest to try and keep from losing vital fluids – and Sunstreaker, minourly damaged himself, would never leave his brother.

At least they weren't alone. The annoying red science-bot – Perceptor, was it? – lay unconscious nearby, his lens in his shoulder _thing_ shattered. (The twins had never bothered to learn what it was called or what its function was.) Bluestreak was there, too, attempting to fix his own comm.-link, and babbling all the while:

"This is bad; it's real bad. Optimus, Prowl, do you read? I repeat, this is Bluestreak, do you… oh, it's no use. Stupid thing. Stupid Decepticons. Jazz? Ratchet? Anybody?"

"I don't think they're gonna hear you," Sideswipe piped up.

"You shouldn't be talking in your state," Bluestreak answered. "Not until we can get you to Ratchet so he can fix you up. You're leaking all over the place."

"I'm fine," Sideswipe protested, though even he wasn't idiotic enough to actually believe it.

"You two can't avoid him forever," the Datsun told them. "I don't know what you're so afraid of. Prowl once told me that it – being whatever problem you have at the moment – only changes things if you let it. And I'm really, really sorry, but I can't control what Ratchet knows, and he's had those files as long as he's known you, and – "

"You don't get it," Sunstreaker interrupted.

"No, _you_ don't get it," Bluestreak answered back, stress of the previous battle making him a bit touchy, until he saw the golden mech's intense glare. "S-sorry, that was out of… I didn't mean… Anyway, he knows my secret, too, and he's never held it against me."

"It's different with you…" Sideswipe struggled to get the words out, in a rare moment of seriousness. Feeling his brother's pain, Sunstreaker continued what his brother was trying to say:

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you!" Bluestreak protested. "You… you two saved my life…"

"You need to have your memory banks inspected," the yellow twin deadpanned. "If you haven't forgotten, when we came to the ruins of Kalis, we were on the run from the law."

"We _killed_ a mech," Sideswipe started up again, trying to ignore the pain. "R-Ratchet can do fine with a couple of pranksters. But not murderers."

"I don't get you two," the gunner pouted. "Y-you killed someone, yes, but if you haven't noticed, we've been in a war for _millennia_. Point me to an Autobot who _hasn't_." When both twins pointed at the unconscious form of Perceptor, Bluestreak glared.

"Well, since it doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon," Sideswipe leaned back a little, optics flickering as his strength lowered, "wanna hear the full story? You're always pestering us to talk about our past, and now's as good a time as any…"

"_I'll_ tell the twerp," Sunstreaker said. "_You_ should be conserving strength…"

-_flashback_-

"_S-Sunstreaker…" the red sparkling stared, horrified, at the oil drenching his hands – oil that had once been circling the systems of their maker, keeping the sick bastard alive. "What did we just _do_?"_

_Sunstreaker gaped at the greying carcass of the demon that had made their lives a horror – but not anymore. Never again. "Sideswipe. We're free."_

"_Sunny, we _killed_ him! Our _maker_!"_

"_Do you want him online to do what he's been doing!?"_

"_No, but… the Iacon authorities will find the body. We'll be wanted criminals!"_

"_We have to get out of here…" Sunstreaker sighed, toppling to his knees in a state of stress and shock, leaning into his brother's chassis when Sideswipe ran over to wrap arms around him. "There's gotta be a place we can run to."_

"_Kalis?" the red sparkling suggested, not knowing that it was, at that breem, being absolutely ravaged by Decepticons._

"_Do you know how far that is, you crazy glitch-mouse!?"_

"_Exactly. The Iacon authorities will never suspect it! It'll be an adventure, Sunny – just me and you, that's all we need!"_

_And it was all they needed. It always had been, and from that moment on, it would always be that way, and the brothers knew it._

-_end flashback-_

"…and then we found you and you just _had_ to come tag along and be a nuisance as we made do in the streets of Vos, pillaging and plunder– but I guess you remember all that," Sunstreaker shrugged.

"…Yeah. Yeah, I do," Bluestreak shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being reminded of his past. "That was quite a story… th-thanks for trusting me, I guess."

"Look, if you're gonna be gay about it, then just forget I told you!"

"Where did you even learn that phrase?" the Datsun paused, wondering how he could even come up with a suitable reply to that – there wasn't really much way for a Cybertronian to be homosexual, and even if there were, it didn't make much sense as an insult. "I think Sideswipe fainted too."

"So?" the Lamborghini scoffed. "You got your comm.-link working yet or what?"

oOo

Sideswipe wasn't sure how long he drifted in-and-out of consciousness for, and he wasn't sure if the things he heard during that time were real or painkiller-induced hallucinations. He hoped the thing about Bumblebee being alive after all was true, cos he really did like the kid, though he teased him. But then again, he'd thought he'd heard Ratchet and Jazz talking about _Soundwave_, which was too strange to warrant belief!

When he finally did wake up, the first thing he saw was Bumblebee helping Ratchet place something in the storage closet. He didn't really see exactly what, but he caught glimpses of red, white, and blue – an American flag? Well, it was a different shade of blue, but…

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee exclaimed upon turning around. "You're awake!"

"What's up, Bee?" Sideswipe smiled weakly. He resolved to spend more time with the VeeDub – he was glad the kid was alive, when he was so sure he'd seen him die.

" 'What's up' is that you're fragging insane," Ratchet answered for the minibot. "Didn't you even wonder for a second what would happen if you took on three Decepticon planes by yourself? Do you even _have_ logic processors!? You're lucky I repaired you – I should have left your legs broken as payback for all the supplies I waste on you! Either you're mentally ill, or you're just that stupid!"

Sideswipe stared on stoically as Ratchet continued on his tirade. Finally, the CMO noted the Lamborghini's silence, and stared back for a few seconds, which made Sideswipe uncomfortable, causing the red twin to turn his head to the side. Sometime during the rant, Bumblebee had decided (smartly) to leave.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Ratchet spoke again, more calmly, and with an air of surprise at Sideswipe's lack of snarky back-sass.

"I can't move my legs," Sideswipe noted, unsure how to bring up what he wanted so badly to ask.

"You're going to be paralysed from the waist down for a couple more days," the medic replied, obviously not looking forward to it.

"Ratchet…" the red twin started, softly, "why did you… uh… why fix a murderer?"

Well, that certainly hadn't been what the CMO was expecting! Still, Ratchet forced himself to look calm and replied, "This is hardly time for one of our front-line warriors to start feeling guilt about the war."

"No, not like that!" Sideswipe protested childishly. "Bluestreak said… how do I put this? He said you _knew_. About what me and Sunny did to our own maker."

" 'Sunny and I'," Ratchet corrected. "Is that why you've been avoiding my med bay like the hate plague for the past few weeks?" Upon seeing the red twin's sheepish nod, he continued, "Yes, Sideswipe. I knew."

"And you still don't hate us?"

Primus, he'd never heard either twin sound so unsure about anything in their lives! "Sideswipe, you and your brother drive me up the wall with your shenanigans, but I could never _hate_ you. You're Autobots, for Primus's sake!"

"But what we did – "

"You were sparklings – and _warrior_ sparklings at that. It was hardwired into your systems to fight back. And he was obviously abusing you. I don't condone murder, but you hardly knew what else to do at the time. Sideswipe, you'd be surprised at how many Autobots have equally dark pasts. Not that it matters – and no, I'm not telling who – what matters is that they all, you and your idiot brother included, still have good in their sparks. We're all Autobots, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"Sideswipe smiled slightly. "Hey, thanks, Hatchet."

"If you don't call me that for the next couple of days, I won't tell anyone you thanked me."

"Done deal!" the red twin grinned, and Ratchet had to smile back, just a little.

oOo

It was a few hours later that, as the red Lamborghini and the CMO exchanged playful banter while Ratchet worked on another patient, the door to the med bay burst open, and Sunstreaker stood there, seething.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe explained, grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" the golden twin demanded. "The only reason I figured it out is I felt laughter coming from the side of the bond that was supposed to be unconscious!"

"Oh, come off it, you big sparkling!" the red mech said unflappably.

Sunstreaker sighed, then wordlessly marched over and somehow got his large frame to fit on the medical berth beside his injured brother, draping an arm over the newly-fixed red chassis and pressing their foreheads together.

Ratchet allowed himself a few seconds to gaze upon this rare display of tranquillity in the two. However, it made him feel like a voyeur, even though they were right in front of him. And a _lonely_ voyeur at that. "I'm going to go get some energon," he excused himself from the room, deciding to allow the twins a few moments of privacy – they didn't seem to want to wreak havoc, after all.

'_He doesn't hate us,'_ Sideswipe announced through the mental link, flooding the bond with a sense of relief.

'_I figured,'_ Sunstreaker answered. _'You two looked happy.'_

'_Don't be jealous. Ratchet's a pretty cool mech, when he isn't threatening you.'_

'_I'm not jealous,'_ the golden twin allowed himself to smile slightly, for Sideswipe's sake. _'I was supposedly the one who couldn't stop thinking of tying him up, remember?'_

Sideswipe grinned. _'Yup. That was definitely you.'_

'_So, then. What are we going to do about this?'_

_-TBC-_

**It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, and a whole bunch darker, but that needed to be done and I apologise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I liked writing it, especially that last scene!**

**Also, those of you who live in America (I wasn't born here, but I've lived in California for years, and I love it) be sure to take some time to remember the soldiers who died so that you could have this day off from school. Happy Memorial Day.**


	5. The Big Idea

**Okay, I am SO sorry that this update took so long. I had meant to do it in the few days following graduation, but… did any of you know that a virus could affect the entire network rather than just one computer? Not that I'm tech-savvy enough to know what that actually means, but whatever it means, I lost a bunch of stuff on the three PCs in the house. Luckily, anything relating to "Wonderwall" (this included) was saved on my USB port, and my notes for "Twenty" are handwritten. Everything else? Completely and totally gone. Oh, you can bet I'm pissed.**

**Also, I'm sorry last chapter sucked so badly. I cringe every time I look it over. Ugh.**

**Anyway, without further ado, as I'm sure you'll all come after me if I make you wait much longer… what was I saying? Ah, yes… here is the next chapter of "You May Be Right"!**

**Characters are Hasbro's. Title is Billy Joel's. If I were making a profit, I wouldn't be posting on a fanfic site, now would I?**

oOo

A week after he got out of med bay, Sideswipe seemed to be back to his normal, scheming behaviour. It really was a shame, Ratchet thought, because he had been so surprisingly _pleasant_ the week before. Maybe the Autobots should permanently paralyse the red twin…

However, if he only knew _what_ said twin was planning at the time…

"Are you sure this won't just make him pissier than ever?" Sunstreaker whispered, glaring. Sometimes he wondered if Sideswipe laced his energon with some sort of drug.

"Why would it?" Sideswipe replied loudly. "It's a _great_ idea!"

"Keep it down, dumbass," the golden twin lightly smacked his brother on the side of the helm. "Do you want someone to hear us?" The pair were in the common room, getting energon with their ever-present tagalong Bluestreak.

"Either way, I don't see why you guys don't just _tell_ him," the gunner said. "I mean, it'd be a lot easier than the trouble you're going through to go hack his private computer thing or whatever you're doing."

"We aren't hacking it," the red Lamborghini protested. "We're just changing the desktop. We've done it before."

"Yeah, and last time you two had to clean the common room with tiny little toothbrushes, remember? A punishment which you never finished, I might add."

"Yeah, because of you," Sunstreaker scoffed.

"And prissy-bot," Sideswipe added, gesturing to where Tracks was sitting with Hound, Mirage, and Blaster. "Can't forget about him." The other two looked to where Sideswipe was pointing for a moment, until Tracks looked up at them and glared haughtily.

"Primus, is he _still_ mad? Whiny little glitch-mouse…" Sunstreaker muttered.

"Tracks is mad at you?" Bluestreak asked innocently.

"Eh. He hasn't been bothering me by opening his ugly mouth lately, and he keeps ignoring me or glaring at me whenever we're in the same room, so…" the golden twin trailed off, shrugging. When Bluestreak grinned knowingly, he continued with, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face. I know what you're thinking and I've told you how stupid it is."

Sideswipe sighed loudly, drawing attention back to himself. "Who cares about Tracks? I thought we were talking about Ratchet."

"_Who's_ talkin' 'bout Ratch?" a sudden fourth voice behind caused the red mech to jump a little, then glare at the owner of the voice.

"Hi Jazz!" Bluestreak smiled, gesturing for Jazz to sit at the table with them.

"Ah, I don' have time to sit an' chat. I'm jus' bringin' some energon to Bee, the po' kid."

"What's wrong with him?" Sideswipe wondered, suddenly remembering his vow to be nicer to the yellow minibot.

"Who _cares_?" the yellow twin muttered.

"Dontcha go changin' the subject on me, Sides," Jazz grinned good-naturedly, knowing to ignore Sunstreaker's blatant rudeness. "I wanna know why yo' talkin' 'bout our CMO."

"Why, so you can spread it around the base?" the red mech replied, though half-jokingly.

"Sideswipe, I'm hurt that ya'd think I'd do such a thing," the Porsche grabbed an empty cube and began filling it at a nearby dispenser. "Seriously, though – I never thought he was yo' type."

"_Thank_ you," Sunstreaker muttered again, this time because someone finally saw his side of the story.

"Well, uh," Jazz finished filling the cube, "if yo' gonna make a move, do it soon. Primus knows the po' guy needs a good lay."

The twins watched the saboteur leave, then exchanged looks.

"I hate when you two get that look on your faces," Bluestreak piped up, than sank into his seat. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

oOo

Sideswipe snickered as, later on, he and his brother made their way to the med bay. Normally, Sunstreaker would have hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to because the red twin was just so _giddy_ about the whole thing. Even if Sunstreaker secretly agreed with Bluestreak – this _was_ a stupid idea.

"Do you have the disk?" the golden twin asked, referring to the disk they'd made with Ratchet's new desktop, which basically was the message "CLICK HERE" and an arrow to where the other file on the disk would be placed. Namely, their confession. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sideswipe could feel his brother's nervousness – and the efforts to hide it.

"You okay, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked as they reached the med bay doors.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it."

"Don't worry," he kept an optic on his brother as he pushed open the door. "This is gonna be great."

It didn't appear that his twin agreed though, considering that the next words out of the golden Lamborghini's mouth were, "What the fuck!?"

"Huh?" Sideswipe turned to face where his twin was glaring – and gasped. "Starscream!" Sure enough, it appeared the Decepticon second-in-command had broken into the Ark, and was taking Bumblebee, of all mechs, hostage. "Let him go, you son-of-a-glitch, or we'll make ya!"

'_Aw, man, this is bad,'_ he said anxiously through the bond.

'_Ya _think_!?' _was Sunstreaker's ever-pleasant reply.

'_This ruins everything! What do we do now?'_

'_Beat him to a pulp?'_

'_No, we can't do that – Hatchet would strangle us for making such a mess in his med bay. And I'd like to live long enough to feel his hands in other places, thank you very much.'_

'_I so did not need to hear that,'_ the golden twin looked disgusted.

'_Like you weren't thinking it,'_ Sideswipe replied. _'Well, I guess there's only one thing we _can _do.'_

The pair exchanged looks, nodded, then bolted, yelling out "OPTIMUS!"

-_TBC_-

**This chapter is significantly shorter than the others, and for that I apologise. But if I'd added any more, there'd be less chapters overall. So I hope you enjoyed what you got**.

**Once again, an instance from "Wonderwall". I'm trying not to tie these two stories together so much, but it's hard to do, seeing as they take place at the same time, and I gave the twins such a big role in "Wonderwall". I'm sorry to those who haven't read it!**


	6. So Much Drama

**Yes, that's right, I'm FINALLY updating this one. I make no guarantees on how good this chapter's gonna be, though. You know, while you're waiting between updates, you should get a look at the fourth (and LAST) installment of this little fic saga thing, "Look What I Did To My Id". Information can be found on my LJ, ksiezniczka11. And, yes, this note was also used in "Through Glass". Get over it. **

**So I was debating for a long time whether or not to place in the scene from "Wonderwall" or not. I eventually decided to, but seeing as I wrote it months ago and now I have a much better grasp on characterization, I decided to spiff it up a bit. Only in one part, though, so sorry that the rest of it sucks. Also, I'm totally in the mood for another one of my favourite pairings, so a bit of that shows up in here as well. You'll see.**

**Title and series not mine.**

oOo

"OPTIMUS!"

The sudden burst of the Lamborghini twins into his office surprised the leader. Usually someone had a complaint about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, not the other way around. Not that he could make heads or tails with what either twin was saying, the way both were babbling. Along with Bumblebee, who had followed them in.

Optimus exchanged glances with Prowl, who had been previously going over reports with him, then held up a hand, silencing the three in front of him.

"I can't hear myself think if you're all yelling," Optimus said calmly. "Now, will _one_ of you please tell me the problem?"

"Starscream got into the base! I don't know how, but he did! He was gonna crush little Bee here to death!" Sideswipe exclaimed before anyone else could get a chance.

"What!?" Bumblebee yelped indignantly. "He was not! Optimus, please, let me explain. There's a perfectly good explanation why Starscream was in our med-bay."

"I'm listening," the leader said.

"Perhaps _we_ should be explaining that," Ratchet walked into the office, Jazz close behind.

"You knew, Hatchet?" Sunstreaker gaped at the medic who glared at the twins.

"After we're done here, I want an explanation as to why _you_ two were in my med-bay," was the medic's oh-so-kind reply to the golden mech's question.

"Y'see, Prime," Jazz began, "Ratch, Bee, an' I have good reason to believe that ol' Mega-fucker's been _mistreatin'_ Starscream. When we found him, he was almost deactivated. We were only tryin' to help, like good Autobots should, y'know?"

"Why would you wanna help _that_ jerk?" Sunstreaker snorted, Sideswipe nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Sunny, Sides, maybe you dun realise since life treats you two so well, but nobody deserves the kinda shit that Starscream's been through," Jazz's visor darkened considerably. It was obvious Megatron's abuse sickened him.

"What shit?" Sideswipe didn't seem to notice. "That idiot probably tried to overthrow Megatron again. If I were Mega-freak, I would have smacked Screamer too!"

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet scolded. "Don't talk about things like you know everything when you're absolutely clueless!"

"Are you implying," Prowl began, reminding the others he was there, "that Megatron is _abusing_ Starscream on a regular basis?"

"Mentally, physically, and sexually, for vorns and vorns" Ratchet replied calmly.

"What!? Sexually?" Bumblebee and Jazz gaped at Ratchet. "Why would you say that!?"

"I repaired him. That sort of thing leaves telltale signs."

Though the others couldn't tell, Optimus Prime was absolutely shocked. Floored, even. He'd known Megatron was evil, but to do this sort of thing to his own troops, to his second-in-command… it was too much to wrap his head around. How could one mech be so twisted?

"Please don't kick him out, Optimus," Bumblebee pleaded. "Starscream is arrogant, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go! Megatron will kill him if he tries to come back!"

"He wasn't tryin' to kill him befo'?" Jazz asked darkly.

"I don't believe it," Sunstreaker snorted again. "Why should we believe anything that frag-rectifier tells us?"

"Sunny!" Sideswipe looked at his brother pleadingly. _'Maybe... maybe Bee isn't delusional.'_

_'No way, Sideswipe! Bumblebee's not bad for a minibot, but I don't believe a word he's saying about Screame-'_

_'Ratchet wouldn't lie, though. He knows what he's doing. What if Starscream really was...' _the red twin shifted uncomfortably. _'You know what that's like."_

_'Yeah, but... he's a Decepticon.'_

_'You almost knew what that's like too.'_

Sunstreaker gasped, taken aback at first by Sideswipe's bluntness, and then realising just what was going on.

"Now do you get it?" Ratchet looked at the horrified twins coolly.

oOo

"I keep thinking we should... apologise or something, you know?" Sideswipe kicked at the floor outside of Optimus's office.

"You? Apologise?" The golden twin muttered. He hated how his brother fixated on things, going on and on about the most mundane situations-

"Hold it!" a third voice stopped both twins in their tracks. Ratchet. Great... "You two aren't going anywhere until I get an explanation. If I find out you were trying to pull some stupid prank again-"

"It wasn't a stupid prank!" The red twin sounded exasperated, and Sunstreaker felt a small twinge of guilt - Sideswipe never liked being reminded of their past.

"Oh?" The medic asked sceptically.

"Sides," the yellow twin placed a hand on his brother's soldier. "Maybe now isn't the best time to-"

"It's as good a time as ever," Sideswipe shook the yellow appendage off. "I'm tired of dancing around the subject - it just makes everything worse! Ratch - we really like you!"

"You... you _what_?" The expression on the medic's face was unreadable.

"We like you. Admire you, want to be with you, call it what you like; I was never good at this kinda thing. Whatever you call it, neither of us have never felt this way about anyone before!"

"...Sideswipe, I really don't know what to say." the tone in Ratchet's voice didn't sound promising. "Your excuses get more and more outlandish with every trick you pull."

"Ratch, I-"

"Don't go in my med-bay again unless you're seriously hurt," the ambulance turned on his heels and walked off.

Feeling the aghast emotion from the other side of the bond, Sunstreaker sighed. "Son of a bitch... I told you it wasn't a good time."

"Oh, what do you know?" Sideswipe glared at his brother as he started to walk to the nearby rec room to get some much-needed fuel.

"For one thing, I know when to keep my big mouth shut."

"Then shut it!" the red mech angrily grabbed an empty cube as they entered the room and stomped over to the fuel dispensor. "And don't you dare try to patronise me, Sunstreaker - you can't even tell that prissy-bot's been fawning over you for orns!"

"Wh-what the slag does that mean!?"

"Ask him," Sideswipe thrust a finger in the direction of Tracks before storming off, now fuming mad.

"...and they say I'm a prima donna," the golden twin muttered, grudgingly walking towards Tracks. Sideswipe had no idea what he was talking about... did he?

"What do you want?" Tracks glared, blue optics glinting dangerously against his red face.

"Listen up, you egotistic frag-rectifier, cos I don't have time to put up with you - do you want me or what?"

"Who's egotistic?" the Firebird intensified his glare. "You know, at least I have taste. You're unbelievable, Sunstreaker. Tell me, can Ratchet appreciate your analogous colour scheme? Can he tell the subtle differences in the various shades of golden yellow that would so much better compliment a nice, deep blue than a glaring white?"

"Don't lecture me about colour schemes, you garish eyesore! You honestly think that all those bright colours look good together? Even Perceptor notices how flamboyant and disgusting it looks!"

"At least Perceptor notices things, which is more than you do - you spend so much time looking in a mirror, you've never once noticed how I looked at you. I'm so much better for you than some old medic. What can he offer you that I don't have? You and me, Sunstreaker - we're the best, and you know it!"

"You sound so pathetic," Sunstreaker cut the other off, annoyed. "Maybe if I didn't have Sideswipe, it'd be different. But we've never been apart before, and if he thinks Ratchet is good for us, than I accept that, because I know Ratchet can handle us and you can't."

"...hmph," Tracks' optics dimmed. "I guess I have no reason to associate with you, then. No more trying to best each other up. No more comparing brands of wax."

"Guess not," the golden mech said coldly, watching as the other walked off. Primus, why was everything going so wrong? Starscream, Tracks, Ratchet, Sideswipe...

_'Sunny?'_ Speaking of, Sideswipe chose now of all times to poke through the bond.

_'You can gloat if you want. You were right about Tracks.'_

_'...I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but please tell me you have the disc.'_

_'Disc...? Oh, slag, you mean the one we were supposed to put in the med-bay computer thing!? I thought you had it!'_

_'...we're so fragged...'_

-_TBC_-

**...how did this chapter end up with so much drama? Ugh. Well, sorry for the lack of laughs. Guess I'm just in one of those funks. I hope it didn't detract from the quality, at any rate. And, yes, Tracks liked Sunny the whole time. They're so magically delicious together. I may give Tracks the next chapter of "Look What I Did to My Id." Or not. Expect an answer by next week.**

**Don't worry too badly about Starscream. He'll show up again briefly next chapter, but really doesn't play much of a role here. This story is winding down - probably only one or two more chapters left - but I've still got some hijinks hidden up my sleeve!**


	7. Is That Your Final Answer?

**Yeah this took like ten gazillion years for me to finally get up, and I am sorry. But it was never my intention to completely abandon this story! Plus I need to get this chapter up so I can get around to the end of "Through Glass" and the next installment of "Id".**

**Also, I lied when I said Screamer would show up again. I lost the original outline of this, so I'm pretty much winging it at this point.**

**Title and series not mine.**

oOo

_P'tonk, clunk, chink. P'tonk, clunk, chink._

Sunstreaker didn't even feel like getting off his bunk to see what his brother was bouncing off the wall. Try as they might, they hadn't been able to locate their disk or Ratchet (not like they'd tried on the latter), and were now hiding out in their quarters, hoping they'd wake up the next day with it all being some bizarre nightmare.

_P'tonk, clunk, chink._

"Would you cut that out!?" the yellow twin snapped at Sideswipe, tired of hearing whatever his brother was playing with bouncing off the wall and floor and back to Sideswipe over and over. The noises came to an abrupt halt. Thank Primus. Now he could go back to brooding in peace.

"Look on the bright side," Sideswipe tried to snap his brother out of it. He hated seeing the yellow like this.

Sunstreaker grunted. He could feel through the bond that Sideswipe was straining to sound upbeat and optimistic, but he didn't really understand why his brother would even bother. All he felt like doing was complaining, but the only mech who ever seemed to understand his complaints was, he hated to admit it, Tracks.

The red twin sighed before trying again. "At least things can't get any-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door and the all-too-familiar sound of somebody - a particular red-and-white somebody - grumbling.

"Were you going to say 'worse'?" Sunstreaker glared at his brother.

"No," Sideswipe answered sheepishly.

"No?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely not," the red twin nodded weakly. "I revised that whole thing."

Sunstreaker didn't dignify that with a reply, instead choosing to glare as both twins purposely ignored a second knock on the door, hoping the mech on the other side would go away.

No such luck, however, as on the other side of the door an override code was punched in and the door slid open. Instinctively, the red mech moved closer to his twin. The golden turned his glare on the medic coming into their room.

"You didn't yell at us enough earlier?" he muttered, punching his berth for emphasis. Ratchet's reply surprised both twins:

"Go ahead. Be angry, yell at me, call me things. By all means."

The Lamborghinis exchanged expressions of confusion before turning back to Ratchet.

Forcing extra air through his vents in a rough equivalent of a sigh, the ambulance held up something in his right hand: a floppy disc.

_The _floppy disc.

Sideswipe was the first to speak, though it was nothing more than "...Ratch?" The medic felt the guilt in his spark grow even more; he had never heard either twin sound so unsure of anything in his life.

He stepped forward and at the same time, in unison, both twins stood to meet him. And as they stood, face-to-face, he whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry."

No words were spoken as the two Lamborghinis came even closer, as close as they could to assure themselves that this was real, as they stared into his optics - his bright, glowing, cerulean optics. (The choice of wording was Sunstreaker's, obviously, but Sideswipe couldn't help but think at the moment he rather liked the choice. Cerulean - it sounded as pretty as Ratchet's optics really were at the moment.)

And then, all at once, Ratchet felt himself surrounded by Lamborghini; one twin on either side of him. They made no effort to move towards the berth, letting their hands explore him then and there in the middle of the room, as if afraid he'd evaporate if he moved.

He wasn't about to be taken advantage of, however, and easily bent down to kiss the shoulder closest to him, realising it to be Sideswipe's. The red warrior flinched, startled, but relaxed a little immediately after and asked, "Creative, huh?"

It took the medic a few breems to realise he meant the method of making his feelings known, and he answered, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to do it."

Sideswipe grinned like the idiot he was at how husky and raw the ambulance's voice sounded at that moment, and he swayed towards the other, letting their lips brush.

At that moment, not too keen at being ignored, Sunstreaker grunted, tightening his grip on the medic's thigh. Still, Ratchet hesitated, as if he wanted to be absolutely sure the twins knew what was happening. And then, finally, he bent his head up and inwardly laughed at Sunstreaker's muffled little cry when their mouths met.

And the trio suddenly collapsed onto the floor, a flurry of arms and legs and mouths, panting and groaning and enjoying every slagging minute of the ordeal.

"Oh, Primus!" Sunstreaker heard himself saying when his mouth got a break in favour of his twin's, and he almost couldn't believe that he sounded like that. "Ratch, oh Primus!" And he couldn't bear to let the medic go again, instead falling against him as his body went weak, and for a moment Ratchet held him tight.

"I can't believe this is you," Sideswipe added, partially teasing - how could he tease at a time like this?! - as the white moved from his lips to kiss his neck and then the hood of his alt-form.

And then, at the medic's skilled touch, both their voices went out. Neither mouth could speak any more words other than primal grunts and groans. They could only kiss and be kissed, passions building inside their strong bodies making them reach for their doctor with almost humiliating desperation.

In return - be it from gratefulness or for payback - Sunstreaker found himself stroking the flat part of the medic's abdomen in idle circles, then ravishing it with his mouth, enjoying the rise it got out of the ambulance and revving his powerful engine when the sirens began going off.

Ratchet could hardly concentrate enough to hear his own sirens and moans; it had been too fragging long since he had been touched like this. He felt like he was going to dissolve with four hands and two mouths all paying such attention to his frame like this...

"Well! I'll be damned!"

At the sound of the fourth voice, the three jumped apart. They hadn't even realised the door was still open!

"Jazz," Sideswipe glared, though not as harshly as his brother, at the bot who had interrupted their fun. "What are you doing?"

"I heard sirens; thought somethin' might be up. Try shuttin' yo' door next time. None of us like hearin' that from the Rec. Room."

Feeling sheepish, Ratchet was the first to get up to close the door. "Jazz, I swear to Primus, if you tell anyone you caught us like this-"

"Re_lax_, Ratch!" Jazz grinned. "Who d'ya think I am, Bluestreak?"

The medic had no suitable reply to that.

"Oh, and Ratch?" the saboteur continued. "It's about slaggin' time."

Grumbling, the white mech shut Jazz out of the room, then immediately returned to the twins to finish what they had started...

oOo

And for awhile, the three were happy. Ratchet never would have thought in a million vorns that _those_ two would be right for him, and yet there they were, having the time of their lives. They had finally stopped pranking him so much, instead putting their energy towards other things. Like interfacing. Oh, Primus, the interfacing.

But there was one thing that was still left resolved, he mused, as the three sat in the common room, drinking. (One annoyance about the twins was that they always forced him to take breaks.)

"Sunstreaker, for Primus' sake, go talk to him," Ratchet muttered, "him" being the deep blue Firebird sitting a few tables away with Blaster.

Though it was clear he didn't want to, Sunstreaker stood up and walked over, flanked on either side by his brother and their new lover.

"Tracks," he announced, getting the attention of the Firebird and Boombox who sat, looking up at him quizzically.

"Sunstreaker," Tracks replied coolly. "You three look happy."

"You look... blue..." he was elbowed in the side by his brother at that, and continued with, "Look, Tracks, I-"

"Save it," the Firebird cut him off. "I don't want you to apologise to me."

This caught the golden mech by surprise. "You... don't?"

"Do you _really _think I'd waste so much time pining over someone like you?" the blue smiled, reaching across the table to grab Blaster's hand and making sure both twins and their medic saw him.

"And that would be our cue to go," Sideswipe whispered to Ratchet, pulling him away to give his brother some alone time.

"You two..." Sunstreaker began as soon as his brother was out of earshot, "...are together?"

"Turns out you _weren't _the best," Tracks couldn't resist jibing. The Lamborghini glared. "Oh, don't give me that look, I was only teasing."

"You two cool again?" Blaster butt in, not wanting another fight to break out.

The two looked at each other for a good two breems before nodding.

"We're cool," Sunstreaker confirmed vocally.

-_fin-_

**Writing a scene like that for three is hard.**

**Well, this fic is now officially over. I hope you all enjoyed. Next up I have to finish "Through Glass."**


End file.
